gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Path of Destruction - Transcript
Simms: "He's late, you know." Jansen: "Look, Simms, cut out the time-checks. McColl knows what he's doing." Simms: "Jansen, I don't think you realise the importance of this whole operation." Jansen: "Yes I do. I'm just as keen to get started as you are. Franklin, how are things your end?" Franklin: "I'm all fixed up. I guess this must be the biggest thing anyone's programmed a tape for." Simms: "Where are they now?" Simms: "Good, he's almost here." Jansen: "Yeah. Better say hello to the guy. Base control to Crablogger One. Base control to Crablogger One." McColl: "Loud and clear, Jansen." Jansen: "Welcome to base." McColl: "Thank you, Jansen. Better get the reception committee to stand by." Jansen: "Yeah." Franklin: "Look, here he comes now." McColl: "Better not get too close to the base control, they might get a bit worried." Petersen: "Yes, I suppose they've never seen a machine quite like this." Jansen: "OK, McColl, you can park there for the night. I guess you'd want to fresh up a bit." McColl: "Right. And we can make a fresh start in the morning." Jansen: "Yeah. Better put on your tuxedo. I'm gonna show you the sights tonight." Jansen: "Coming with us, Simms?" Simms: "No, I'd better not, Jansen. I've got a couple of things I want to fix up for tomorrow's start." McColl: "I can tell you, unloading the Crablogger was an experience I'll never forget." Jansen: "So, this is your first trip to the tropics?" Petersen: "Yes. Mac and I worked pretty closely with Jim Lucas from the early design days." McColl: "So, naturally Lucas wanted us to come with the Crablogger on its first contract." Jansen: "Well, I'm certainly glad we've got experts with us on the job. Ah, Sanchos." Sanchos: "Ah, good evening, Mr Jansen. I see you've brought some new clients to my eating house." Jansen: "Er, yeah, Sanchos." Sanchos: "Welcome, señores. What can I offer you?" McColl: "Well, erm... can we see the menu?" Sanchos: "Alas, señor, we have no menu. But for you, I can prepare something very special." Jansen: "And believe me, fellows, Sanchos cooks his beef in a very special way." Sanchos: "Ha, ha. Thank you, señor. Yes, very special." McColl: "Alright. The special for me. Hot and strong and plenty of it." Petersen: "Yes, OK. I'll try the special, too." Franklin: "And me." Jansen: "And for me, the usual. Thick and rare and juicy." Sanchos: "Very good. That is, three specials and one steak, huh?" Jansen: "That's right. Now, hurry it up, will you, Sanchos?" Franklin: "Say, Jansen, how special is the cooking in this place?" Petersen: "Forget it, Franklin. On our first trip to South America, let's try anything once." Sanchos: "Hurry now, Maria. Mr Jansen has brought his new colleagues to eat here." Maria: "Hurry, hurry, hurry. Everything in this place is hurry. So? They will have to wait." Jansen: "Our main concern is with the production unit here. Simms will be having a fleet of transporters and tankers to feed the Superon liquid gas tanks there, and receive the processed materials which release from here. We're programmed for the production of 60 barrels of pure wood pulp every 30 minutes. Right, Franklin?" Franklin: "Right. Each quarter hour, a transporter will receive 30 barrels of pulp. Every three hours, a tanker will link up with the Superon tanks." McColl: "That's the way we assumed it would work out. Gosh, I can't wait to get started tomorrow." Petersen: "I just wish Jim Lucas was here to see the Crablogger show its muscle." Jansen: "I wonder how the food's getting on." Maria: "Good. It's ready. It smell good, yes?" Sanchos: "Maria, sometimes you talk too much." Jansen: "Sanchos!" Sanchos: "Si, señor! I'm coming!" Sanchos: "Ha, ha, ha! Here we are, señores, here we are." Jansen: "OK, fellows, here's a chance to get all the energy you're gonna need tomorrow." Jansen: "Well, there they go. OK, Simms, let's get this operation underway." Simms: "Yes, sir." Jansen: "Right. Zero your datums." Simms: "Zeroing now, sir." Jansen: "There's Franklin's programming for the Crablogger. I just wish he was here for the start of the clearing operation." Simms: "You know, I'm worried about that guy. He sure is sick." Jansen: "OK, as soon as we get the operation underway, I'll radio for the doctor to fly up and take a look at him." McColl: "Here comes the tanker to service the tanks." Petersen: "I expect the transporters are on their way too now." Jansen: "Base Control to Crablogger. Operation will commence in two minutes." McColl: "Standing by. OK, let's have the radiation shields in place." Petersen: "Screens on." McColl: "OK, here we go." McColl: "Right, switching on ocular monitor." McColl: "Hold tight, Peterson. Starting clearance now." Jansen: "Well, Operation Crablogger is underway. And it looks like a success! I wish Lucas was here to see it." McColl: "Phew! It's getting hot in here. Are the fans on, Peterson?" Petersen: "Yeah, they're on all right." McColl: "Crablogger to Base Control, we're nearly ready to release the first cargo. Better get the transporter to stand by." Jansen: "Alright, Crablogger. Base Control to TP Six. Proceed to Section Nine for delivery." McColl: "Peterson. Peterson! The transporter's on its way. Switch to remote." McColl: "Peterson." McColl: "I'm telling you, Jansen, he's passed out! I don't feel too good myself." Jansen: "Right. Listen to me, McColl. You've delivered your first load. Take her off remote and close down the reactor." McColl: "No. No, we can't. It'll be all right, Jansen. I can... I can handle her." Jansen: "McColl, listen to me. I'm calling the operation off for today, is that clear?" Simms: "He's passed out." Jansen: "It's no good, Simms. We just can't stop her. McColl can't have got to that remote switch in time." Simms: "But Jansen, the village. It's right in the path of the Crablogger!" Jansen: "Look, we've got to keep the tankers feeding her with Superon, and keep the transporters unloading her. If that processing machine got jammed, the whole thing could explode and raze everything to the ground within a 50 mile radius." Simms: "Those fellows have got the same bug as Franklin. Must have been Sanchos' special. Jansen, what are we going to do?" Jansen: "Simms, there's only one outfit can handle this situation." Simms: "You're kidding. There's nothing anyone can do." Jansen: "Crablogger Base calling International Rescue! Crablogger Base calling International Rescue! This is an emergency." John Tracy: "But you have warned the village?" Jansen: "Oh yes. One of the transporters has gone to assist in the evacuation. If that machine gets near the village, the processing plant will get jammed for sure. Look, International Rescue, anything can happen." John Tracy: "OK, Crablogger Base, we're on our way." Jansen: "There's just one other thing. With luck, that machine might bypass the village, but one thing's for sure, it's heading straight for the San Martino Dam." Part Two. John Tracy: "That's the position, Father. The controller at the Crablogger Base seemed to think it was pretty desperate." Jeff Tracy: "Right, Scott, you'd better get out there straightaway." Scott Tracy: "Yes, sir." Jeff Tracy: "Stay in touch with the satellite. John will keep you posted." Jeff Tracy: "Tin-Tin." Tin-Tin: "Yes, Mr Tracy?" Jeff Tracy: "Ask Virgil and Brains to come up here right away." Tin-Tin: "Yes, Mr Tracy." Jeff Tracy: "Ah, good. You know the situation, Brains?" Brains: "Yes, Mr Tracy. Tin-Tin tells me that a Crablogging machine has gone out of control." Jeff Tracy: "Got any ideas on how to cope we should with this?" Brains: "Well, Jim Lucas is our man. He built the Crablogger for Robotics International in England. And he could answer all Scott's danger-zone queries." Jeff Tracy: "But if we wait till International Rescue get there, it might be too late for him to be able to help us." Virgil Tracy: "And it would mean revealing our identity if we contacted him direct." Jeff Tracy: "That's right, Virgil. Well, never mind, I've got a better idea." Scott Tracy: "OK, Father, I'm all set to go." Jeff Tracy: "Off you go then, Scott. And Good luck." Lady Penelope: "Thank you, Parker. It makes it so much cosier." Parker: "Oh, yes, milady. I quite agree. Much cosier." Parker: "Sherry, milady?" Lady Penelope: "Just a half a glass, please, Parker. Then we'll start serving, shall we?" Parker: "Very good, milady." Lady Penelope: "Thank you, Parker. We will serve now, then. '''Parker:' "Very well, milady." Lady Penelope: "Oh, Parker." Parker: "Yes, Milady?" Lady Penelope: "It may have to be sandwiches instead." Parker: "Oh, very good, milady." Lady Penelope: "Jeff, how simply splendid of you to call. Is it business or pleasure?" Jeff Tracy: "Well, let's put it this way, Penny. It's always a pleasure to do business with you." Lady Penelope: "Why, thank you, Jeff." Jeff Tracy: "I want you to contact Jim Lucas of Robotics International. He's their chief design man. We need to know the shut-down procedure of the Crablogger. It's a matter of life and death. Now, let's see, it'll be late evening with you, won't it." Lady Penelope: "Yes, Jeff. He won't be at the plant now." Jeff Tracy: "That makes it a bit difficult, Penny, but we must contact him. Peoples' lives are in danger." Lady Penelope: "Leave it with me, Jeff. I'll be in touch with you directly." Parker: "You rang, milady?" Lady Penelope: "Yes, Parker. I'm afraid it will be sandwiches after all. Get out the Rolls Royce." Scott Tracy: "Base from Thunderbird 1. Base from Thunderbird 1. Proceeding to danger zone. Any new developments, Father?" Jeff Tracy: "I've contacted Penelope to get her to find out the shut-down procedure of the reactor in the Crablogger. Virgil's blasting off at any moment now, Scott, so he'll be with you soon. And I'm sending Brains with him." Brains: "I just hope that Penelope can find Jim Lucas." Virgil Tracy: "Opening hangar doors." Tin-Tin: "Well, Mr Tracy, another rescue operation is underway." Jeff Tracy: "Yes, Tin-Tin. I only hope we can pull this one off. That machine has just got to be stopped." Gutierrez: "Yes, Mr Jansen. The last truck has just left the village. There is no-one left now but me. '''Jansen:' "Alright then, Gutierrez, you'd better clear out. That machine will be on top of you at any moment." Gutierrez: "One second. I can hear the machine. It's in the village." Jansen: "Right, get the heck out of there! If that processing plant gets jammed with bricks and mortar, they'll hear the bang a hundred miles away. So beat it!" Gutierrez: "l'll go over to the dam site and see what I can do there." Scott Tracy: "Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 1. Approaching danger zone. What is your ETA?" Virgil Tracy: "Scott, we're about 18 minutes behind you." Scott Tracy: "Right, Virgil. That means we have about 45 minutes after arrival before the Crablogger reaches the dam." Jansen: "It's them. It's International Rescue." Scott Tracy: "Thunderbird 1 to International Rescue Base." Jeff Tracy: "Go ahead, Scott." Scott Tracy: "I'm now at the danger zone, Father. Virgil will be arriving in 15 minutes. That gives us just 42 minutes to cut our way in and shut down the reactor." Jeff Tracy: "You think you can do it, Scott?" Scott Tracy: "Well, I guess we can get into the Crablogger OK, but we must have the shutdown procedure for the reactor as soon as we do. It's gonna be that close." Part Three Security Guard: "I'm afraid, madam, that'll be quite out of the question. I cannot give away information about the personnel of the company without written permission." Lady Penelope: "But officer, this is terribly important." Security Guard: "So you keep repeating, madam, but you've never even offered an explanation." Lady Penelope: "I tell you, I can't explain. Is that the personnel file, there?" Security Guard: "Yes, it is." Lady Penelope: "And you still insist on not telling me where I can find Mr Lucas?" Security Guard: "I'm afraid there's no question about it, madam." Lady Penelope: "Very well then. I'm afraid I can't wait any longer." Security Guard: "Ah... Hey. What the...? What are you trying to do? What is this? What's the big idea?" Lady Penelope: "I'm sorry to inflict this on you, but I had to find Mr Lucas tonight. I assure you, you will suffer no after-effects with this beam. And thanks for this. I'll see that it's returned to you." Parker: "I trust you got the information you required, milady?" Lady Penelope: "Oh, yes, Parker. Your aiming, as usual, was impeccable." Parker: "Thank you,milady. Where to now, madam?" Lady Penelope: "20, Hazelmere Gardens, Iresham. And full speed ahead, Parker. We mustn't let Scott and Virgil down. They'll be relying on us." Jansen: "Just take a look at that!" Scott Tracy: "International Rescue to Crablogger base. How long now before it reaches the dam?" Jansen: "You've got about 34 minutes, International Rescue." Scott Tracy: "OK, Base Control, you'll be hearing from us." Scott Tracy: "Right, now hold tight." Lady Penelope: "Parker, we're slowing down. Speed is absolutely essential." Parker: "There's something up ahead, milady. Looks like somebody has had an accident. Shall I stop, milady?" Lady Penelope: "Oh dear, the time. Oh, yes, of course, Parker. We must stop." Lady Penelope: "Oh dear, we really must help the poor man, Parker." Parker: "But milady, our little errand!" Lady Penelope: "No, Parker. We must help this poor fellow. Fetch the First Aid kit, whilst I radio for an ambulance." Virgil Tracy: "We're nearly on it." Scott Tracy: "Right. You know the plan. Get to your positions." Virgil Tracy: "OK, Scott. We're in position." Scott Tracy: "Hold tight, boys. Going up." Brains: "Right, right, two degrees, Scott." Scott Tracy: "Right, right, two degrees." Virgil Tracy: "Forward four feet." Virgil Tracy: "Right. We're level with the control cabin. Hold her there." Scott Tracy: "FAB." Virgil Tracy: "We're aboard." Brains: "Scott, Virgil is about to start using the laser beam on the hatchway. We're gonna need Penelope's information about the reactor pretty soon." Scott Tracy: "Yeah, we're getting too near to the dam for my liking." Lady Penelope: "Yes, officer, that is correct. About a mile past the Belmont roundabout, on the left of the bypass. It seems to be concussion, mainly, and there's a broken leg, I fear. But I've made him comfortable. I think I can hear the ambulance now, officer, and I'm afraid I really must dash. I have a terribly important appointment to keep." Lady Penelope: "Quickly, Parker to Iresham." Parker: "Yes, milady." Scott Tracy: "International Rescue to Base Control. How far are we from the dam now?" Jansen: "You've got about 13 minutes left, International Rescue. Unless the reactor in that machine is closed down before it reaches the dam, well, I hate to think what will happen." Scott Tracy: "OK, I understand. How are things at the dam itself?" Jansen: "They're evacuating the site now. I'm waiting for final confirmation of clearance." Gutierrez: "There goes the last of the transporters now." Manuel: "How long now, Base Control?" Jansen: "Listen, Manuel, you've got less than 13 minutes before the Crablogger gets to the site." Manuel: "But I can't leave yet. I've got to get my papers together." Jansen: "Manuel, can't you get it into your head, when that Crablogger falls into the dam, as it's going to do in about ten minutes, the reactor's gonna explode and tear the wall of the dam apart, and release so much water into the valleys that not one village is gonna be left standing." Manuel: "Yes, yes, I know." Jansen: "Well, if you're certain the site is clear, get into that car, and beat it!" Manuel: "Only two more weeks work to complete this dam. And now, we're evacuating!" Virgil Tracy: "We're nearly through. I sure hope Penelope is gonna come up with the information we need." Lady Penelope: "Well?" Parker: "There's not a window or door unlocked, milady." Lady Penelope: "Oh, dear. Then I'm afraid there's only one thing left for us to do, seeing that men's lives depend on it." Parker: "Quite. So, might I trouble you for the loan of a hairpin, milady?" Scott Tracy: "Well, fellas, what have you found up there?" Brains: "Well, the two boys don't look too good, Scott. The sooner we get them out of here, the better, I should say." Scott Tracy: "What about the reactor?" Brains: "Until I know the closedown sequence, I daren't touch any of these controls." Scott Tracy: "Right. Let's get these fellas out of there first. Then we'll wait for Penelope to radio through. Only she can save the situation now." Part Four Lady Penelope: "Don't move, Mr Lucas. This gun is pointed straight at your head." Jim Lucas: "Mmm... wh-who are you? What do you want?" Lady Penelope: "Who I am is not important, Mr Lucas. Keep quite still and no harm will come to you." Jim Lucas: "Now look here, what's the meaning of...?" Lady Penelope: "Quietly, Mr Lucas. We mustn't disturb your wife. In a few seconds, I'm going to ask you to repeat the correct closedown sequence for the reactor of the Crablogger which you designed." Jim Lucas: "You're going to what?!" Lady Penelope: "All right, Mr Lucas. Go ahead." Jim Lucas: "I wish I knew what this is all about." Lady Penelope: "There's no time to explain. Men's lives depend on my getting this information from you. Now, Mr Lucas, the sequence, if you please, starting from the remote position." Jim Lucas: "Well, um, before returning the remote lever to manual, the stroke and the head cycle of the machine must first be dialled to the correct code number on the control console." Tin-Tin: "Coffee, Mr Tracy?" Jeff Tracy: "Oh, thank you, Tin-Tin. What a good idea. I wonder if the boys have got those fellas out of that machine yet." Jeff Tracy: "What's the latest, John?" John Tracy: "Well, Father, Virgil and Brains got the two guys out of the Crablogger, and Base Control are having them shipped out to hospital." Jeff Tracy: "Good. And now, they're waiting." John Tracy: "That's right. I'm standing by to transmit Penelope's instructions for the closedown of the reactor." Jim Lucas: "To close the reactor down completely, you must depress the button marked "closing release". The unit incorporates a time-lag of about three minutes, after which the Crablogger should stop." Lady Penelope: "Thank you, Mr Lucas. You have been most cooperative. Parker!" Lady Penelope: "And now, Mr Lucas, I'm going to leave you. For reasons too complicated to explain, I shall first send you back to sleep." Jim Lucas: "I wish I knew what this is all about. I was just hoping to get to know you better, too. You've certainly got a... got a lovely voice." Jim Lucas: "Er, We have now programmed the hand control, and it is now possible to break the interlog which previously held the remote control lever in position. To close the reactor down completely, you must depress the button marked "closing release". The unit incorporates a time-lag of about three minutes, after which the Crablogger should stop." Virgil Tracy: "Three minutes! Brains, we'll never make it in time!" Brains: "Right, Virgil, I've carried out Jim Lucas's instructions." Virgil Tracy: "Well, all we can do now is wait." Brains: "Might as well take a look outside." Virgil Tracy: "Scott, we've closed down the reactor, and we're waiting now for the time-lag to run out." Scott Tracy: "Virgil, what are the chances?" Brains: "We're heading for some kind of ledge." Scott Tracy: "Listen, we've got to get those Superon tanks empty. If the Crablogger falls into that basin, even supposing the machine is stopped, the tanks will go up and bust the walls of the dam. I'm coming in now to offload the tanks." Jansen: "You haven't a hope!" Simms: "There's no time. Look at the chart!" Scott Tracy: "We're not just going to sit back and do nothing!" Jansen: "They just haven't a hope." Simms: "Two minutes to go!" Scott Tracy: "Listen, Virgil, you and Brains are gonna have to get on to the roof of the processing plant and be ready to hook up the pipeline." Virgil Tracy: "FAB, Scott. Come on, Brains." Jansen: "The fuel release valves are on the rear of the master tank. The other tanks are fed by the master one and will not require sparate draining." Scott Tracy: "Thanks, base control. Come on, baby, come on!" Jansen: "Simms, look! The Crablogger's signal. It's getting fainter. The Crablogger reactor is closing down." Simms: "Yeah. But they're getting too near to the end of that ledge." Brains: "Hold tight, Virgil!" Virgil Tracy: "Yeah, you can say that again." Simms: "She's stopped!" Jansen: "I know, Simms. Just think where she's stopped." Virgil Tracy: "First, be ready to hook up the pipelines." Virgil Tracy: "OK, Scott, start the pumps." Scott Tracy: "500 gallons to go...." Scott Tracy: "200 gallons to go...." Scott Tracy: "Heck, she's going!" Virgil Tracy: "Get ready to jump, Brains." Brains: "Ready, Virgil." Scott Tracy: "Seventy gallons... forty, thirty, twenty, ten...." Virgil Tracy: "Right, that's it! Right, Brains, jump!" Brains: "Well, well. Quite a bang." Scott Tracy: "Yeah, but there could have been a much bigger one." Virgil Tracy: "Gee, I wonder what Jim Lucas is gonna say when he hears about his Crablogger." Jim Lucas: "Well, I'll be... so that explains it!" Mrs. Lucas: "Explains what, Jim?" Jim Lucas: "And I thought it was a dream! That girl in the bedroom. So I didn't dream it. She really was here." Mrs. Lucas: "What girl? What are you talking about?" Jim Lucas: "Never mind. I'll tell you about it later. Well, I guess it's back to the drawing board with the Crablogger. We don't want to have to call out International Rescue again. What an organisation! International Rescue has done it again!" Mrs. Lucas: "But Jim, what's this about a girl in the bedroom?" Jim Lucas: "Oh, it's nothing to worry about...." THE END. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Thunderbirds